wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TechCaptain/Ishtar Subsector
Damuterr System Blüde Seod ( Mining Gas Giant) Blüde Seod - A Dark Crimson colored Gas Giant with swirling black clouds. The crown jewel of resources in the Damuterr System, harvester stations crawl over the Jewel planet colored as blood. The turbulent clouds provide many gases that are used in production. Harvesting these clouds is dangerous work that is managed from the surrounding Forge Moon of Mjorn. The Gas Giant forms the opposing end of the Sanguis Portus from Tarakon of the Ishtar Fringe. Lunar Sangua (Civilized Moon; Navigator World; Astra Militarum Regiment Homeworld) Lunar Sangua - A terrestrial planet with an extremely slow axial rotation. Days and nights here can last as long as an Earth-week (depending on the season). Forests of giant fungal organisms dominate much of the surface. The flesh of these huge mushroom trees dry out during the long, hot days, becoming tough and woody. Building upon this hardened material is what allows them to grow so tall. A terrestrial planet famous for its luminescent trees and its ancient ruins. A hot and humid world famed for its many rivers and swamps, as well as its dark damp forests and for its meadows of electroluminescent flowers and its green oceans. Boletus Sanginem Luna for the name of the Navigator Moon Astra Militarum Regiments. Mjorn ( Forge Moon; III-Tertius Class Forge World) Mjorn - Established by a Xenarite expedition from Incendius Lux. This young Forge Moon has relatively little build up for major manufacturing. The production of experimental Skitarii patterns and armaments for the Frontier Regiments stress the abilities of the Forge Moon. Unknown to the greater universe however, the Forge Moon holds a dark secret of research into passages through the warp. Exposure to Xeno races has left this moon as a fringe world. Explorator Fleets of Incendius Lux stop by for additional troops and supplies. Center of knowledge before reaching the Ishtar Fringes. Droch Fhiul (Research Station) Research stations provide a stable base of operations to Tech-priests, scribes, Adepts, Servitors, and the small armies sometimes necessary to support them in these often remote locations. Though Tech-priests and scholars are often the core of these stations, there are also guards, codifiers, and support staff who make sure that the station as a whole runs smoothly. Situated in the Asteroid field between Parva Rubrum and Blüde Seod, this research station answers to Fore World Mjorn. During an incursion on Droch Fhiul Research Station, where Artificer Erxandros was assigned to support a squad of his brothers from the Bloodmoon Hunters investigating the Prophecy of Blood, he was left as the only survivor bound to service of Inquisitor Adam Clarke. Aigéad Fuil (Astartes Homeworld; Death Hive World) On the former Ice Hive World, now turned Volcanic Death World of Aigéad Fuil, a single settlement, protected by void shields exists on this world, has a burgeoning society of techno-barbaric gangs. They are allowed to commit their gang warfare in the trade city as long as they don't attack off-worlders and give a tithe to the Astartes overlords. The Techno-Barbarians use armored vehicles, and scavenge from failed recon teams and aircraft from the wastelands due to the acidic atmosphere. But the risks of these expeditions and the rapidly degrading hulls of the vehicles cause inter-gang warfare, as gangs fight for loot and intact hulls for their own craft.The hardened youth, with an experience of armored warfare and technological expertise are perfect candidates for the Astartes. The ancient hives that eked out a harsh living on the acid-rain soaked planet of Aigéad Fuil was brought into the Imperial Fold, and would be gifted to the Bloodmoon Hunters Chapter for overseeing the warp routes further into the Ishtar Fringes that would become known as the Sanguis Portus, or the "Blood Gate". Few others make life out of heavily processed ancient lower hives of hives whose void shields has failed over time. Parva Rubrum (Dead World) An extremely hot planet with high levels of CO2, sulphur dioxide, and carbon monoxide in the atmosphere. The planet was probably once like Earth, but runaway global warming has turned it into a barren wasteland. The atmosphere is now toxic. The ruins of an industrial civilization can be found on four of the five continents, but whoever lived here has long since perished. The planet is known for its many active volcanoes. Sleá Fola (Mining Gas Giant) A large gas giant with an atmosphere mostly composed of neon. The planet supports a number of small rocky moons, none of which have their own atmosphere. A busy spaceport orbits the gas giant, while the moons are used as a junkyard and used as a dumping ground for various industrial by-products. A series of rings surround the planet. Ishtar Fringe Tarakon (Knight World; Fortress World) Tarakon is an ancient Knight World of the Questoris Familia, whose ruling House Fásacha had long served as the protector of the bleak planets that existed on the other side of the Sanguis Portus. Mjorn quickly struck an alliance with the House, and the Departmento Munitorum took advantage of the fact that hardened soldiers were drawn to Tarakon by House Fáscaha and quickly established training academies and Schola Progenium facilities on Versliaus, Tarakon’s moon. One end of the Sanguis Portus Corridor, Tarakon and it's moon serves as a bulwark between the settled Imperial Worlds and the xenos infested Frontier Worlds. Home of the fearsome Wyrms and the Gallant House Fásach, it has become known for some of the fiercest warriors of the sector. Among the deserts and swamps of Tarakon large reptilian beasts known as Wyrms form the backbone of a ecosystem. Only the bravest venture near unless they are among the warriors of the Knight House. Versliaus ( Schola Moon; Astra Militarum Regiment Homeworld) Verliaus appears to be solely dedicated to it's academies and as such has built what terrain features had not already formed naturally. A terrestrial moon famous for its deep valleys and gorges and its meadows of luminescent flowers. There are no distinguishable continents, and all the moon's rivers flow into a single ocean in the western hemisphere. On the opposite side of the moon to the ocean is vast, unbroken desert. The most successful creatures on the planet are large burrowing arthropods. Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiments hail from Verliaus Ishtar System Ishtar ( Subsector/Sector Capital; Hunting Preserve World; Astra Militarum Regiment Homeworld; Civilized Class World) Ishtar Rangers are formations of hunting preserve guards and guides shipped as Infantry Regiments. Dumizid (Agri World; Astra Militarum Auxilia Regiment Homeworld) The majority of Dumizid is grasslands until the Badlands and the mountains areas in the north of the continents. The Grasslands is home to one of the continents highest concentrations of large mammal species that were introduced long ago, including lions, hyenas, zebras, giraffes, and elephants. Each year, more than 1 million wild beasts travel in a circular migration, following seasonal rains, across the Plains. Their grazing and trampling of grass allows new grasses to grow, while their waste helps fertilise the soil. Badlands and Mountains in the north has small valleys of either jungle or forest Dumizid's continents are separated by low oceans or giant lakes. The tribal Nomadic Felinid of the planet travel from water source to water source hunting for their food. Dumizid Felinid Hellcats for the name of the Astra Militarum Regiments Auxiliary Detachments. Suaineach (Agri World; Astra Militarum Auxilia Regiment Homeworld) (Gaelic for sleepy) - A lush jungle planet considerably larger than Earth. The atmosphere contains unusually high concentrations of hydrogen. Visitors to this lush green world are warned to equip themselves with breathing apparatus during the late autumn season. During this period, fruiting thetha trees produce an anesthetizing gas prompting a global hibernation. While the inhabitants of Suaineach today build their cities inside air-conditioned domes to avoid sucumbing to the effect of this gas, the pace of life still slows during this season. They are traders by nature, their main export being reportedly ‘rejuvenating’ fresh water. However, it is rumored that they boost their economy by selling thetha gas on the black market. This gas being a favored agent used by pirates to disable the crews of the vessels they target. Cogger System Cogger ( Hive World; Astra Militarum Regiment Homeworld; ) A temperate planet with a core continent and 27 hour day, Cogger residents are occasionally afflicted by powerful solar flares. A dreary planet prone to extreme weather conditions, including frequent and intense lightning storms. The planet's crust contains large quantities of metals, including nickel, copper and iron. The high metal content makes some areas of the surface superconductive, attracting lightning strikes. There are a number of mining settlements on the surface, despite the risk posed by the lightning storms.Much of the mined out areas have turned into Hives. Cogger Hive Guard are Conscripted and Mind Wiped Workers/Guards and are shipped as Line Infantry and Basic Armored Regiments. Inanis (Astroid Mining Complex; Astra Militarum Regiment Homeworld) Inanis Thrashers for the name of the Astra Militarum Regiments formed of the Voidsmen clans of the mining Complex. Unknown Mining Planet A lifeless planet with an economy centered around gambling. Aside from a few uranium mines, gambling is the only industry on the planet, and with few resources and a poisonous atmosphere, loose gaming laws are the only reason this backwater colony exists. A small rocky planet with a toxic atmosphere of 83% carbon dioxide, 10% oxygen, and 6% nitrogen. The planet is famed for the many terraces that look as though they have been 'carved' into rock faces. An extensive network of caves also exists. While many people insist that these structures are not natural and must have been made by intelligent lifeforms, there is no actual evidence of this. In fact there is no evidence of life ever having existed on the planet besides these strange rock formations. When a nearby inhabited planet suffered a catastrophe, the caves were sealed off from the atmosphere and converted to serve as an emergency refugee camp. Many of the survivors still live there today, having converted the caves and tunnels into a vast underground city. I am working on my parts of a massive Collaboration Category:Blog posts